III
by magicalmangoes
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Artie/Quinn. Set in the first season.


**A collection of drabble about Quinn and Artie, set in the first season. Nothing about threesomes.**

Three. Just a number. But it is possibly the number that made the biggest impact on my life.

Everyone knew everyone in Lima. The first time I met Quinn – as in actually talking to her, not just seeing her in the supermarket – was when I was 3. The accident hadn't happened yet and I was just a normal toddler. Quinn and I spent the whole day toddling around the house being 'best friends'. Of course, our mothers thought it was adorable. They even took a photo of us holding hands. It's still hanging in the living room. Embarrassing, eh?

But it all started when we were three years old.

The period after my accident was the worst. I didn't know how to operate my wheelchair – I didn't want to learn how to. My mum and dad were constantly crying and I was just moping around the house, too embarrassed to go out and play with the kids in the neighbourhood after school.

But Quinn came along every day for three months – every single day. Before school, after school, on the weekends. When she had some spare time she'd walk over to my house and talk to me. She was the main reason I learned to accept what had happened.

Those three months made my life immeasurably better.

It was the first day at William McKinley High. I was so nervous. For the last 12 years, Quinn and I had an easy and happy friendship - elementary and middle school didn't care so much about social pyramids. I had hoped and prayed that it would continue through high school.

I went to my newly allocated locker and there, just three lockers away, was Quinn. She smiled her bright, perfect grin and came over. We started a conversation like always. But as we were talking about Mrs Fabray's wonderful cookies Santana came up to us. Everyone assumed that in high school, she'll be allocated Queen Bee with Brittany as her minion. What I didn't expect, was that she was recruiting Quinn. Santana looked at me in disdain and whispered something in Quinn's ear. T hen they walked way.

But before they left, Quinn looked back and said, "See ya later."

Three words that never came true.

For a whole year we didn't talk. At first there had been smiles and glances across the corridor, but as her popularity increased, our interaction decreased. Then it reached a point where I was completely ignored. Just perceived as the disabled nerd.

I wanted to talk to her. It would've been easy. She was just three lockers away. Except these three lockers became a broken bridge – snapped in the middle. So it remained that way for the rest of our freshman year.

All because of three lockers.

Sophomore year came along. Mr Shuester, the Spanish teacher, started the glee club again. I joined because I thought it would make me more recognisable. Especially to a certain cheerleader.

A rendition of 'Push it' resulted in three cheerleaders join the glee club – Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

Yes, she joined because of Finn, but it was her presence that mattered, not the reason behind it.

Because of those three new additions, glee is the thing I looked forward to every day.

She was no longer head Cheerio. She got slushied like the rest of us. But she got laughed about even more. But I defend her.

The first time was when I was going towards my locker and I heard Karofsky laughing about her. He said something about her being a slut and how the easy she was. I went up to them and told them that she didn't want the pregnancy and she was most definitely not a slut. And I promptly got slushied.

The second was during glee when Kurt told Mercedes that Quinn was an idiot to not take the pill. I got angry and told them once again that she didn't want this.

The third time was when I heard Puck and his friends laugh at Finn and Quinn. I told Puck to back off and think about whether he'd want to be teased all the time if his girlfriend got knocked up. I didn't understand Quinn's nervous glance at him.

But three times I defended her.

Quinn was kicked out of her house. No surprise really, considering how important social positions were in her family. She tried to look like she was strong in front of us, but I knew something was wrong.

After glee club one day, I realised she didn't leave the room like the rest of us. I went back inside and found her sitting motionlessly on the hard plastic chairs.

As I went close to her I saw glistening tears streaks on her face. I positioned myself next to her and without any warning she laid her head on my shoulder and wept. I lifted my hand and stroked her hair awkwardly.

Three minutes later she lifted her head from my soaked shoulder. She whispered, "Sorry about your shirt."

I tried to say it was ok, but all that came out was a croak. She gave me a little smile and walked away.

Those three minutes would be remembered for the rest of my life.

It was the Regionals and we were all nervous. After our performance, we were all pretty optimistic about our chances of winning. Then Quinn went into labour.

The next three hours were a mixture of rushing to the hospital and waiting nervously in the waiting room listening to her pained screams. I desperately wanted to be inside with her, to hold her hand, to make her feel better.

Then finally we were allowed in. Only one by one though. When it was my turn, I picked up the baby and gazed at the tiny face.

She asked me, "Isn't she beautiful?"

I gave her a smile and nodded.

Quinn gave a little sigh and blinked three times. Then she was silent. I knew she was asleep. I placed the baby next to her and gave a peck on the cheek.

For three seconds.

Those three seconds were possible the happiest three seconds of my life so far.

**A/N Does it end really abruptly? Sorry about that, I just kind of lost interest in Quinn/Artie. Quinn/Sam are soo cute!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee.**

**BiteMe21**


End file.
